Mighty Magiswords Theme Song
The Mighty Magiswords Theme Song features several characters from the Mighty Magiswords shorts and TV series. The theme song first appeared in the 5-minute shorts and now they are in the TV series episode. The theme song features the hilarious escapades of the Warriors for Hire doing their missions and battling enemies. The theme song, however, is omitted from Cartoon Network's uploads of the 5-minute shorts on their YouTube channel. On May 23, 2018, Kyle Carrozza uploaded the full theme song on his SoundCloud. Summary The opening sequence starts with Grup & Puppycat holding the Rad Rocket Magisword and he flies off screen. Then it cuts to the Warriors for Hire zooming on their Hover Swords with Grup flying past them. As they leave, the Mighty Magiswords logo appears. Then, it shows the Warriors falling down with their names visibly shown next to them. As they fall down to the ground, they do a funny jig with their Magiswords pointing at their headquarters (Prohyas holding the Accordion Magisword and Vambre holding the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword). Then it shows the next scene where the Warriors are being chased by Robopiggeh, Attacktus, Teri the Spider and a Trollblin up until they fall down of a cliff but in season 2 they fight with vegie guards . It later cuts to the Magiswords shop at Mount Ma'al where the owner Ralphio hands the two a Mirror Magisword and a Bacon Magisword. Then, it cuts to Prohyas battling Hoppus where he shoots a large celery stick at Hoppus with the Celery Magisword but Hoppus catches the celery with his buck teeth, while Vambre and her brain joyfully reading a Veronica Victorious book winth Colleen and her brain. Then, it shows a rapid sequence of the Warriors jumping close to the screen and heading off screen while slamming and using their Magiswords to the ground. First, Vambre uses the Ground Pound Magisword to generate an Earthquake. Then, Prohyas shoots a boulder with the Boulder Magisword. Next, Vambre uses the Lobster Claw Magisword to break the boulder. And finally, Prohyas destroys the boulder with the Chainsaw Magisword. It then cuts to a scene where Vambre wakes up a sleeping Prohyas with the Oinkus Oinkus Magisword who squeals loudly causing Prohyas to fly away but season 2 The warriors are changing in uniform recigment . Then, it shows the Warriors successfully capturing Phil the Thief with the Mummy Magisword, in which Princess Zange rewards them with the Musculary Arm Magisword . After which, it shows Prohyas and Vambre at a mysterious cave gleefully discovering and holding the Frog Missle Magisword up in the air but season 2 they hugging. Lastly, it shows the Warriors spinning around in a prepared-to-fight pose similar to many classical Japanese anime series with Vambre holding the Tomato Magisword and Prohyas holding the Dolphin Magisword,in season2 they pose similar like Pearl and Steven from opening of season1 of Steven Universe , and as they are prepared to strike in a battle-ready pose, they become shocked at what happens to Grup and puppycat, in which his outcome changes for the variety of the episode. Then, it cuts to the Mighty Magiswords opening title card in which Kyle A. Carrozza as the Announcer finishes the song by shouting out the title of the series, before the show begins. Lyrics (TV version) Dan Avidan: Warriors for Hire here! Chorus (TV's Kyle): Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: It's their name and career! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: For sleuthing siblings quest! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: Which is what they do best! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: They have special tools! For which they are fools These guys lose their mind When they collect and find Chorus: The MIIIIIGGHHTTYYYYY MAAAAAGGGIIIIIII.... Dan Avidan: ...swords. Announcer: MIGHTY MAGISWORDS!!!! Lyrics (Full Version) Dan Avidan: Warriors for Hire here! Chorus (TV's Kyle): Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: It's their name and career! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: They have special tools! For which they are fools I think there obsessed! They shall never rest Dan Avidan: For sleuthing siblings quest! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: Which is what they do best! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: Often they collect, Silly swordy objects, These guys lose their mind When they collect and find Chorus: The MIIIIIGGHHTTYYYYY MAAAAAGGGIIIIIIISWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO... Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Chorus: ...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRDDDSSSSSS Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Chorus: Oooh! Aaah! Dan Avidan: Questing through Lvsheria!! Chorus: Oooh! Aaah! Dan Avidan: From their home in Rhyboflavin! Chorus: Oooh! Aaah! Dan Avidan: They will see their missions through Chorus: Oooh! Aaah! Dan Avidan: With a bit of misbehavin Dan Avidan: Warriors for Hire What-HO! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: Have your sum case to go! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: From the Fickle Sea, Through the Barren Faceland Deepest Darkest Woods You will see them firsthand! Dan Avidan: Flying with your hoverswords! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: You will never be bored! Chorus: Mighty Magiswords! Dan Avidan: You shall be belayed! Seeking crazy blades! They are at a peak When they obtain and seek Chorus: The MIIIIIGGHHTTYYYYY MAAAAAGGGIIIIIII.... Dan Avidan: ...swords. Track Info *Music: Andy Paley *Lyrics: Kyle A. Carrozza *Engineer: Jake Posner Performances *Vocals: Dan Avidan, Kyle A. Carrozza Model Sheets Tumblr ojdyggYPn51rlwz17o9 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdyggYPn51rlwz17o8 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdyggYPn51rlwz17o6 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdyggYPn51rlwz17o7 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdyggYPn51rlwz17o4 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdyggYPn51rlwz17o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdyggYPn51rlwz17o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdyggYPn51rlwz17o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdyggYPn51rlwz17o1 1280.jpg Roughs tumblr_ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo6_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo7_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo6_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo7_1280.jpg tumblr_ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo8_1280.jpg Trivia *For the short "The Desolation of Grup", the theme song used the old opening title from the 3-minute shorts rather than the current ones. *Grup's fate in the end of the opening sequence usually depend on the episodes. However, on opening of the 5-minute shorts, Grup falls down on the ground only. *In season 2 Prohyas and Vambre whore pastel outfits Category:Songs